deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Vaas Montenegro Vs Shaojie Zhang
Vaas far cry 3.jpg VS 2.jpg Shaojie Zhang.jpg Vaas Montenegro '''the psychotic insane right henchman of Hoyt Volker ''VS'' '''Shaojie Zhang '''the former Triad operative turned XCOM Heavy personnel. ''Who is Deadliest?'' Information To see the warrior's information go to : *Shaojie Zhang *Vaas Montenegro Battle Battle starts now and ends Thursday *Vaas and Shaojie will be using their normal clothes for this one Weapons Shaojie Zhang Zhang will be given some extra equipment Vaas Montenegro Battle Shaojie was sent by XCOM to the Rook Islands to investigate a rumor of alien remains and objects are sold there to a villain called Hoyt Volker.Shaojie disguised as one of the buyers.He saw alot of alien made objects including the XCOM grade researched objects.Including an alien drug used in one of the aliens called "Berserkers". Vaas was the seller. Hoyt was the first to buy. He bought the drug. Shaojie is the 2nd. But he whispers to Vaas,"You're in trouble,run away."Vaas replies in hard voice,"Who do you think you are?You son of a b***h,old man!"Shaojie replies again with him preparing the SIG Sauer on the pocket,"XCOM personnel.And you just sold our equipments and alien objects illegally."Vaas,hearing that,kicks back Shaojie and aims his Desert Eagle to Shaojie.But Shaojie already gets his SIG ready and shoots at Vaas' leg. Vaas grunts in pain and shoots his Desert Eagle. The Eagle didn't hit Shaojie even at the hair. Shaojie goes into a forest and hides.Vaas whispers,"Where are you,little old man?" Shaojie replies,"Here" and shoots his XCOM Pistol to Vaas. Vaas quickly dodges the shots and pulls out his Kimber Warrior and shoots at Shaojie's leg. Shaojie grunts in pain but prepares his X-9 Assault Rifle and shoots it at Vaas. Vaas managed to go out of Shaojie's line of sight. But he has a wound on the stomache."Bit**."He says with the AK 47 and Agram on the hand. He climbs a tree while Shaojie was searching for Vaas."Now,come out."Then Vaas ambushed Shaojie with the burst fires of the Agram an AK 47. Shaojie quickly runs away but now his back got hit. Shaojie tries to hold the pain and runs out of the forest. Shaojie takes his equipment from his drop site and hides in cover to retaliate to Vaas. Vaas now got an RPG 7 and SPAS 12. Vaas spots Shaojie in the cover and fires his SPAS to Shaojie. The SPAS hits the cover and Shaojie aims his XCOM Shotgun at Vaas and shoots it. But Vaas already run away and backs off. Shaojie rushes to Vaas who's running away. But suddenly Vaas stops and aims his RPG-7."See you later sucker!"Vaas shoots his RPG and the explosion got Shaojie. Shaojie,now lying on the ground,sees Vaas in his face with the Machete on hand."Your head could be a good price."Shaojie replies,"No you don't."And Shaojie pulls out his Bowie and slices at Vaas' leg. Vaas now also falls to the ground. Shaojie manages to get up but again,Vaas makes Shaojie drop again with the Machete. Vaas gets up and ran away again. Shaojie was reaching for his grenade and AT4.Vaas then miss-shots Shaojie with the Dragunov."Oh,I forgot the scope!"Vaas then aims his Dragunov to Shaojie's head.But then he says,"Spare mercy!"And pulls out his PK Machine Gun and began surpressing Shaojie. In his last effort. Shaojie says in mandarin,"Good bye!"And pulls his grenade and throws it at Vaas and shoots his AT4. Vaas looks in horror and finally screams. A huge explosion is then heard. "Command center,this is Shaojie Zhang,requesting authorization to come home" '''Winner : Shaojie Zhang Expert's Opinion Shaojie was better trained than Vaas. Shaojie's weapons are also better than Vaas',making him the victor. Category:Blog posts